Beyond The Fence
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: (Smosh/ Zombie apocalypse AU) After 12 years of living in a quarintine camp to keep away from the infected. Anthony feels like it's not safe to stay there anymore. He loses hope on finding a way out, until a blue eyed man suddenly shows up in his life, and tells him about a place where he could be happier. Ianthony fanfic.
1. PART ONE: Somewhere Other Than Here

**Hey guys new story. I've actually wanted to write this for a while. This is not like the stuff I usually write, but it is the stuff I love to read. I wanted to make an awesome zombie apocalypse Ianthony fanfic. It starts off pretty slow, but will soon pick up as the story goes on. This story will have lots of youtubers in it, and lots of pairing. There will be IanxAnthony, Pewdiepiexmarzia, ShanexLisa, MarixJovenshire, and strong mentioning's of iancorn. This is rated M so it does have lots of gore, blood, and death. There is male on male pairing towards the end, there is gayness, mature language, different views of religion, suicidal thoughts, MAYBE smut towards the end, or it will be implied sex. If you do not feel comfortable reading any of this I advise you not to read it, you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, Pewdiepie, Cutiepie, or anything related to them.**

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

_I ran as fast as I could, but my legs felt like two ton weights and the road seemed to drag on forever. I looked over my shoulders to make sure they weren't following. It felt as if I couldn't breathe; my heart was pounding like it was going to explode out of my chest. This had to be a dream, but it felt so real. It felt like my whole world was caving in on me. I tried running faster as I approached the small house, but I seemed to be going slower the closer I got. Once I had gotten to the door the house collapsed. I tried to scream, but the sound wouldn't come out. I looked around for something. I didn't know what it was yet, but I knew I needed to look for it. My eyes darted around the barren landscape, and saw a woman huddled up with a boy. I slowly walked towards her, she looked so frightened. As I got closer there was a faint ringing sound in my ear, and as I moved forward the ringing got louder. I stood over the woman who was now holding two boys in her arms. I screamed in horror when the woman looked up at me. She had no face, and her skin was starting to peel of her bones. All of a sudden the ringing turned into a voice, I knew this voice. It was my mother's voice. _

"_Take care of your brother, Anthony."_

"_Mom?" _

"_Take care of your brother, Anthony." The voice was faint, but I could still hear it._

_I looked around quickly to see that the woman wasn't there anymore, neither was the older boy. _

"_Take care of your brother, Anthony." The voice said, starting to sound a little bit stranger. _

_I stared at the younger boy, no older than four who was standing all alone crying for his mom. _

"_Take care of your brother, Anthony." This was no longer my mother sweet voice, but an eviler more demonic one. _

_There was no more time; the creatures had caught up with me. I tried to get the little boy out of the way before he got eaten, but I couldn't move. All I could do was scream which was lost beyond terrifying shrieks, and the demonic voice repeating the same phrase over and over again. I wanted to protect the boy, but it was too late. All I could do was watch. _

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting and wheezing. I glanced over next to me to see my younger brother Matthew sleeping soundly next to me. I let out a relieved sigh as I slipped out of the bed and walked over to the window. I opened the blinds, shielding my eyes from the sun while the light entered the dark room. I peered out to see people already lining up for their breakfast meal.

I groggily walked over to Matthew and lightly shook him. "Wake up… it's morning." I yawned.

Matthew's eyes flickered open, but soon closed again as he pulled the covers over his head. "Go away." He mumbled.

"Get up Matthew. If we don't leave now there won't be any food left and we'll have to wait until dinner."

"I'm ok with that."

"Well I'm not, let's go." I demanded, ripping the blanket off of him.

"Ok fine." Matthew groaned as he rose up out of the bed.

I looked at my younger brother with sympathy. Even at the age of fourteen, I could still see the scared little three year old when _this_ all started. I tried often to remember what had happened to us. We were a normal family until the virus got out, and then people started getting infected. People started dying. People started turning into _them_. The government took us away from our homes, and split up families to put us into these quarantine camps. I feel like a prisoner every time I see the barbwire at the top of the long wooden fence. They say it's to keep the creatures out, but I think it's just to keep us in. I haven't seen the outside in eleven, almost twelve years. I wonder what was beyond that fence, also if there was anyone out there. I knew there were other camps. But, were there people who lived on the outside that weren't turned? I could only hope so.

Matthew and I got dressed and hurried out of the small building. I was wearing a long sleeve shirt since I had given my only coat to Mathew. It was cold here in the winter, but I could manage. Actually I had no idea where _here_ was.

As we approached the line I saw my friend (arguably my best friend) Felix, standing at the end of the line holding a steaming Styrofoam cup. We walked up to him, and once he saw us he smiled.

"Look who's actually out here early." Felix said in his thick Swedish accent.

"You're funny." I replied with a small chuckle. We always joked like this. I had met Felix when we first arrived at this camp, and he had no one to talk to. Mostly because he spoke very little English, and no one would give him the time of day. He was scared and didn't know where he was. I've seen many foreign people come here, because they moved to America to escape the virus, but of course that was a failed plan. The virus was everywhere and couldn't be stopped. That was until it vanished for some unknown reason, but it still lives on in the ones it has infected.

"How did you sleep?" He asked while taking a sip from his cup which I assumed was hot water.

"Like shit." I said managing a dry laugh before it turned into a coughing fit. I looked at Matthew who stared at me with worry in his eyes. "Um… Matthew why don't you go save us a seat in the mess hall."

"Ok." He said with slight discomfort, and then walked off.

"Are you still having those nightmares?" Felix furrowed his brow in concern.

"Yeah, but I'm ok." I lied.

"I don't think so bro. I'm not even a doctor, and I think it sounds bad. I know you don't like going to the clinic, but…."

"Hey fuck that place I don't need a doctor. Once I walk in there they're sticking a needle in my neck, and then I'm off to the next breeding camp, or something."

"Bro, all I'm saying is that you need help. If not for yourself, do it for Matthew."

"I don't trust any of these bastards." I scoffed. "Do you ever wonder why none of us are allowed to leave this place?"

"Because they need to preserve every human being, Anthony I've told you this. There are literally only hundreds of thousands of people left in this world, and we need to repopulate. They can't take any chances."

"There is something the government isn't telling us, Felix." I said in a low voice. "I want to jump the fence."

"Are you crazy?!" He whispered.

"Yes. I don't know how, but I will find a way to get out of here. I'm going to take Matthew and you and Marzia can come along. We can live off the land, we can…."

"Anthony, stop with this… this dream of leaving the quarantine." He snapped. "You're only getting yourself into trouble."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I remember a time when all you wanted to do was escape from here."

"Yes, but that was years ago. I have a wife now and a child on the way. I can't put their lives in danger because you fail to accept reality."

"I have to find a way to keep Matthew safe. The last thing my mom said to me was to protect him. This place, this whole situation isn't right."

Felix looked at me with great pain in his eyes. "Anthony, I know all you want to do is keep your brother safe, but if you cross that fence you _will_ be shot."

I stared at him for a moment, but then nodded. I knew he was right, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I knew what I needed to do, and I needed a miracle to get me to the other side. My mom always said that only God could create Miracles. I stopped believing a long time ago with all the shit I've been through, but if there was a God I sure do need him with me right now.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? I know there was no Ian, but there will be soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been thinking, and is there a ship for Shane Dawson and Ian? There should be, and if there isn't I just started it. I mean there won't be any in this story, maybe friendship idk. The point is that Shanian should be a thing, and if it already is someone direct me to that fan fiction. If not… well then ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, Pewdiepie, Cutiepie, Shane Dawson, or anything related to them. **

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

I sat in the mess hall with Felix and Matthew as we ate our breakfast. I picked at my food with a fork while Felix took little bites out of his. I could only imagine what they put in this stuff. For every meal we have some kind of oatmeal and meat, but for all I know they could have tampered with it. I couldn't really eat anyways with all the stuff going on in my mind. I needed to find a way out of here; But how? I knew a truck came in and out to bring supplies for the camp. Maybe I could sneak into one of them, or something. Maybe….

"Anthony?" Matthew asked while shaking my arm.

"Yeah little man, what's up?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… why, why do you ask?"

"You look so pale, and you're not eating. Also, you were talking to yourself. It was something about trucks, and…." Matthew looked up at me with alarm.

_Was I talking out loud?_ I thought. I looked at Matthew still staring at me, and Felix looked concerned as well. The last thing I wanted was for them to worry about me. I could take care of myself, and if I have to lie to them, so be it. "I'm ok Matthew… see look." I took a spoonful of oatmeal, and tried to stomach it down as much as I could. As I swallowed I tried to smile, but I couldn't. This only seemed to concern Matthew even more.

"Once we're done eating I am taking to the clinic." Felix deadpanned me.

"No you're fucking not." I protested.

"Anthony, you're not well." Felix continued. "I'm just worried…."

"Worried about what?" Said a small feminine voice.

I turned around to see Marzia standing behind me. I smiled as I examined her. She was wearing a light blue dress that was tied in the back, and her long blondish brown hair was in a single braid. She smiled back while holding her stomach which consisted of a small bump. Marzia was currently three months pregnant with Felix's child. I don't think I could raise a child in this environment, but if anybody could, it would be them.

Marzia went over and sat by Felix. She kissed him lightly on the head as he handed her his plate. "So, what are you worried about, Felix?"

"Anthony's sick." Felix muttered under his breath.

"No I'm not!"

"You do look a little sick, Anthony." Marzia furrowed her brow.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I tried to eat more oatmeal. I didn't know why they were so worried. God knows I don't deserve their concern.

A few minutes passed of complete silence until Mathew spoke up. "Um, Marzia?"

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, making him blush.

"What are you going to name your baby?"

"Well, actually Felix and I have decided that if it's a girl I pick the name, and if it's a boy he'll pick the name." Marzia pondered for a moment. "I think violet is a pretty name, or maybe Adeline. Have you decided on a name yet, Felix?"

"No, I can't think of one… but I'm sure one will come to me in time."

"Hey, why not name him Anthony. I laughed. He will defiantly have all the ladies if you name him, Anthony."

They all laughed. I was glad to get them on a different subject. To be honest though, I did feel horrible. I felt dizzy all the time, it was hard to eat, every part of my body ached, and I think I coughed up my lungs. I'd rather die than have anyone pity me. I wasn't their charity cause, but I knew I had something wrong with me. I could handle it though; I could handle anything that was thrown at me.

Once we finished breakfast we walked around the quarantine. This was usually what we did most of the time, because all we had to do was read books. As we were walking I saw a familiar face at the other side of the gate. I grabbed Felix's arm to get his attention, making him look in the direction I was. A wide smile spread across his face, and then we all walked over to the gate excitedly.

"Shane fucking Dawson." Felix laughed.

"Hey guys!" Shane exclaimed as we approached him.

Shane was another good friend of mine. He was always joking around, but all and all he was a really nice guy. He and his girlfriend Lisa arrived here together about two years ago when they were found out in the woods. At first I thought he was kind of disturbing, but once I got to know him better we became really good friends. "How the hell did you become a guard at the main gate?" I questioned.

"You just got to know the right people, and perform a lot of sexual favors." Shane wriggled his eyebrows.

"Hey!" I yelled as I covered Matthews's ears. "He has virgin ears!" I shouted again playfully.

Shane rolled his eyes, and then directed his attention towards Matthew. "Hey Matt, I got something for you." Shane said disappearing for a moment, but then quickly returned with a bright shiny green apple. "It fell out of a truck as it was passing by. It didn't bruise, so here." He reached through the gate and handed the apple to Matthew.

Matthews's eyes lit up as he accepted the generous offer. It probably has been years since Matt, or really anyone here has had fresh fruit. "Thanks, Shane!" He smiled.

I smiled at Matt's reaction. It was nice of Shane to save that apple for Matthew. I was also happy, because I just might have found my ticket out of here.

For the next hour we stood around talking to Shane about just random thing happening around camp. Like, who's sleeping with who, who tried to break out. There wasn't really much to talk about considering that we were caged up from the outside world. Then all of a sudden we heard shouting and a few gun shots. This was rare, but it did sometimes happen if there was an infected, or someone made it over the gate.

Felix looked at Marzia. "Marzia, take Matthew and go to our building."

Marzia nodded in response and guided Matthew out of harm's way while Felix and I ran towards the direction of the shouting.

We ran up to a crowd that was forming in the middle of the quarantine. I pushed passed the wide array of people until I was at the front of the crowd. I looked to see a guard pointing a rifle at a man lying on the ground. He looked about my age, soft brown hair that was oddly shaped like a bowl, and had an over grow of facial hair, but was not too shaggy. I looked at the poor guy with sadness. He looked so broken, as if he needed someone to take care of him.

"What the hell were you doing in the weaponry room?" The guard roared.

"P-p-please let me go!" The man sobbed.

The guard grinned sadistically while holding the barrel up to the man's head.

The man started to whimper. "Listen I'll leave and never come back, I swear!"

"Oh I know you won't." The guard laughed while swiftly delivering a kick to the man's stomach, making him groan in pain.

I stared in disbelief at what I was seeing. I've seen guards act hostile against trespassers, but this was ridiculous. I examined the man once more. His white t-shirt was ripped, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. I continued to stare as the guard continued to kick him. One of the blows connected with his face, and he was starting to spit out blood. The man looked up and stared directly at me. I stared back, unable to look away from his crystal blue eyes. I looked back up at the guard who was about to kick him again. "Hey stop!" I yelled, stepping between the guard and the man.

"This is none of your business!" The guard snarled.

"You have no right to hurt him!" I screamed in anger. I didn't know why I was this upset. I guess I just didn't like how the guard abused his powers.

"What do you care?" He sneered.

"He's a human being." I stepped forward, but was pushed back. I hit the ground with a thud, almost knocking the wind out of me. That, combined with the way I had already been feeling was pure fucking hell.

The guard laughed while picking up the injured man and threw him on top of me. "You care about your little boyfriend that much? Here, he's your problem now." With another wicked laugh, the guard left.

I stared into the man's eyes once more, and he stared back. Even though this was the first time meeting him. I felt a sudden surge of affection, and remorse for this man. The sudden want to protect him. His eyes flickered and he started to lose consciousness. With the rest of the strength I had, I gently pushed him off of me, and despite the looks I was getting I picked him up and carried him to my building. I wasn't going to let him die on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey, so this is the first time this will be through Ian's pov, and this chapter will be a little intense. Also, I was informed that robotiancornattack's birthday is this month. So happy early or late birthday! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

_ The house was a wreck and the neighborhood was filled with Zombies. Zombies, that's what my mom called them. I ran through the house screaming my parents' name until someone put their hand over my mouth and dragged me to the hall closet. It was my dad; he hugged me and thanked God that I made it home safe. I looked around and saw my mom and sister huddled up in the corner. _

_ "What happened?" I asked my dad. _

_ "They turned," He whispered. "Everyone with the virus and it's infecting the whole world, too." _

_ "How can we stop it?" I looked at my dad with hopeful eyes, but he just averted his. _

_ My dad continued to look at the ground, and my mom let out a little sob. "Well, Ian, we can't. There is no way of stopping them." _

_ "So we just are going to sit here and do nothing?" _

_ "Ian, we have to; it's our only chance of surviving." He said with despair in his voice. _

_ I looked around in defeat, accepting the fact that this might be the last time I see my family. Suddenly, I heard the door break open, and I could hear the gnawing growls of the zombies as they enter into the living room. I heard my dad order us to stay quiet, but I didn't listen. In a heartbeat I ran from the closet, and grabbed whatever I could and started bashing their skulls in. I didn't look back, but I knew my parents were staring in shock. All of a sudden I heard screams, and mom was yelling "Ian, go with your sister."_

_ The scene changed to me and my sister walking through the woods. We had probably been walking for a few days. We were starving and cold, almost on the verge of death. Then a few men in uniforms came and took us to a quarantine camp. My sister and I were fine until they took her away. They took her away from me. _

_ The scene changed to that hot summer day at the camp. "Melissa!" I screamed as I ran over to her. _

_ She was in the back of a truck. She stared at me through the windows that were closed up with bars. She had tears in her eyes. Melissa reached through the bars and grabbed my hand. "Ian, don't let them take me away!" She screamed. _

_ "Let her go!" I cried at the guard, but all he did was usher a few guys his way. _

_ The other guards grabbed me and held me back. "No, no! Let me go! Please don't take my sister away, she's all I have!" I was starting to hyperventilate. _

_ "Ian, don't let them break you." She whispered as the truck started up. _

_ "No, stop please! Melissa, don't leave me!" I wailed. _

_ "Ian, I promise we'll see each other again." With that the truck drove away into the distance. The guards dropped me, leaving me there all broken inside. I curled up into a ball and started to cry until there were no more tears to cry. _

_ A few months later I escaped from that hell hole. The scene changed to the guards before me. They weren't breathing and they were covered in blood. I remember them screaming as I stabbed them to death. I remember jumping over that stone wall, and running into the woods. I made it in the woods for five years on my own. That was until these two assholes robbed me and left me to die. _

_ The scene changed to two men pushing me to the ground. They took my stuff and shot me in the leg. I was injured for God knows how long, but I knew I was almost dead. I was until a man found me, and he took care of. The scene changed to a man. He was smiling at me, and holding me to his chest. He had soft brown eyes and short blonde hair. He was my life, the only one I wanted to protect. _

I felt myself wake up, and I started to come to. It had to take me awhile to understand where I was. It almost broke my heart to realize I wasn't in David's arms, feeling his face buried into my neck. Even though we weren't together anymore we still slept together, but not like lovers, more like brothers.

Memories started to flood back into my mind. I finally realized where I was. I was in that camp, and I needed guns. But, I got caught by that douche of a guard, and he beat the hell out of me. Then there was that guy, that tall guy with brown hair. I couldn't remember anything past that. I tried to take in my surroundings more without opening my eyes. I knew I was being a little paranoid, but with the warm welcome I received I think I'll play it safe.

I knew I was inside of a house, and I was in a bed. As much as I hated to say it, the bed was warm and inviting. I could almost go to sleep in it, but I knew that would be a mistake. I needed to know where I was, and I needed to find a way out of here. The longer I lay in place I felt more comfortable to move around. I assumed that there was no one in the house, or they would have tried to wake me.

It took me a little bit longer to open my eyes. Once I opened them I looked to my right to see a small tiled area with some soap, and a wash cloth. I looked to my left and saw a small broken down couch. I almost had a heart attack when I saw a young boy sitting on it. I couldn't move, but I started to loosen back up when I saw that he was no harm to me. In fact he seemed friendly.

The boy who looked no older then fifteen smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Matthew." He said.

I tried to sit up, but I only was able to lean back onto the wall. I glanced up at the boy, and there was something about him that reminded me of myself. I smiled back at him. "I'm Ian."

"I thought you were going to die dude." Matthew chuckled.

I laughed dryly. "Hey, I'm a pretty tough guy. I've been through a lot, but that's not the point. Do you mind telling me where I am, Matthew?"

Matthew stared at me with pity. "You're in a quarantine camp. You got beaten up pretty badly, and my brother found you and took care of you. He cleaned your wounds, and fed you. You've been out for about three days."

"Three days?!" I exclaimed. I then stared Matthew seriously in the eyes. "Matthew, I need to get out of here. Do you know a way out?"

"No, I'm sorry."

I saw the disappointed look on his face. "Hey kid, don't worry about it." I said smiling, and he smiled back._ I guess I'll need to find one myself. _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Funny story, my power went off at my house so my dad, brother, sister, best friend, and I went to go chop, or saw fire wood. The weather was going to be below zero last night. And, I shit you not some of the snow went up to my knees, because I live on a hill. We were out there for three hours and when we finally got inside not even 30 minutes later the power comes back on. I flipped out, but at least I was able to write again. Warnings for this chapter: mild smut/ masturbation. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, Pewdiepie, or anything related to them. **

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

The more I talked to Matthew the more he sounded like me. He was so full of realism, but hopeful as well. I could tell his brother raised him right. He told me though, that his brother Anthony treats him like he's a baby. I could see why that would upset him, because he's like fourteen. But, I can see how Anthony would want to keep his brother safe.

We continued to talk until the door opened and two guys walked in. one of them was holding a bucket of water, and the other one was just staring at me. I assumed the one with shaggy emo like hair and brown eyes was Anthony. I vaguely remember him from my fight with the guard. He seemed like a good guy from what his brother has told me, and there was no questioning that he was undeniably attractive.

The brown haired man smiled at me. "Hey, you're awake. My name is Anthony. This is Felix." Anthony said while pointing at the man next to him. "And, I see you've already met Matthew."

I looked at Anthony and smiled warmly. There was something about this guy that gave me butterflies, and my face gets hot when I stare into his eyes to long. It was like the effect David had on me when we were together. I turned my attention to the sandy haired man named Felix. He had shortish shaggy hair with a small beard to match. He was pretty tall and good looking. Could he be in a relationship with Anthony? Just thinking about it made a surge of jealousy rush through me.

Felix stared at me, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. I was ok with that though. It was the reaction I was expecting. Felix then turned his gaze to Matthew. "C'mon Matt, I'll take you to go get some dinner." he said in a thick Germanic accent.

"Yeah, ok." Matthew got up from the couch then faced me and smiled. "Bye, Ian." With that he and Felix left, leaving only me and Anthony in the small building.

"So." Anthony said while putting the bucket of water down. "You're name is Ian?"

"Yeah." I said a little flustered. _Keep it together Ian, or he'll think you're weird. _I thought.

"Ian, what?" He asked, positioning himself on the couch.

"Ian Hecox." I said, half expecting him to laugh.

"Ooh, sexy."He joked.

I blushed furiously at the ground. Why is this guy so, so? I don't know how to describe him. After I regained my cool I glanced up at him. "So, you're brother seems like a great kid."

"Yeah, Matt has a good head on his shoulders." Anthony laughed.

Fuck his laugh was sexy. "So, are you and Felix… uh… together?"

"What? Oh, uh… no. He has a wife, and I'm single." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh." I said nonchalantly, but secretly cheering inside.

After a while of talking and getting to know each other, Anthony seemed to get more and more interesting. He was a good listener, and I could tell he really loves his brother. Apparently he lost his mother, and other brother to the earth bound hell creatures that are zombies. I felt bad for him, and I could sympathies since my parents are gone, and I haven't seen my sister in nine years.

"So, you don't live in quarantine?" He asked in amazement.

"Nope, I live out in the woods with my group."

"Wow that must be way better than living in a camp."

"It has its upsides, but it's a lot more dangerous to stay out there." I warned.

"Yeah, but it's better than being the puppets, to the governments little play." He shot back.

"That's a great analogy, and a great point." I acknowledged.

"So, you guys just fight off the creatures?"

"Yeah, but they're not called 'creatures'." I laughed. "They're called Zombies."

"Zombies? I thought they only rise from the dead."

"They did, technically. Once someone has gotten the virus, they die, and then revive somehow."

"So, the people who are turned, are trapped inside their bodies?"

"No, when they die they die. Their soul leaves the body, but the body still functions regularly. That's why they have no concept of right or wrong. They're vicious wild animals. And, what do you do with vicious wild animals? You shoot them down, even if it's hard to do sometimes."

Anthony studied me with admiration, but then put his nose to his armpit and sniffed. "Whoa, I really stink. Do you mind if I?" He pointed to the tiled area behind me.

"Oh, um… yeah I don't mind. I won't watch." I said.

"Thanks man." Anthony got up to retrieve the bucket of water, and then carried it over to the small area. He stood there for a moment then proceeded to take off his shirt.

I looked away quickly, and closed my eyes. I could hear the sound of the wash cloth dunk into the water, sloshing around, soon followed by the sound of it hitting his torso. I shuddered at the image in my head, but stopped when I realize how creepy I was being. The problem was I hadn't been laid in over a year, and I was starting to get desperate. I kept the image of Anthony bathing at bay in the back of my mind, but it just keeps resurfacing which made me have no choice but to open my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before I slowly turned around; coming in contact with Anthony's toned naked body. His eyes were closed as he washed his hair, giving me the opportunity to stare at it for a couple moments. I could feel my face heat up just from looking at him. I continued to stare at him as my eyes travel down to his groins. I could feel my jean start to tighten which made me look away. I defiantly one the award for creepiest man alive, and the worst part was I couldn't even whack off.

After a few minutes the pain in my pants started to grow, making it hard to concentrate. I almost didn't hear Anthony say he was done.

I opened my eyes and faced him. He looked so cute with his hair all wet and messy, but that still didn't help my hardening erection. "Uh, Anthony?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Um… do you have a bathroom anywhere?" I asked covering my crotch area with my arm.

"Oh, we have an outhouse over by the west side of the fence. Do you need me to show you where it is?"

"No, it's ok… I can find it by myself." I chuckled, but the hurried over to the door. As I stepped outside the cool winter air hit my face, and I could see the full moon was out tonight. I walked over to the outhouse and locked it behind me. _It's ashamed I have to do this in a smelly outhouse._ I thought as I tugged down my pants. My breath hitched as I grabbed my fully hard erection and started stroking it, letting my head tip back on the wall. I moaned softly as I kept thinking of Anthony's exposed body. I continued to pleasure myself, bucking into my hand as I came, shooting white slick strings into my hand. Sighing in relief I wiped the sticky mess off my hands with some toilet paper, and dropped it into the bottomless pit bellow me.

I walked back to Anthony's building smiling, but soon stopped when I saw Anthony lying motionless on the floor. Felix was kneeling over him, trying to wake him up. All I could do was stare in horror at the guy I saw alive and well just a few minutes ago.

Felix looked up and glared at me with cold eyes. "What did you do to him?" He accused.

* * *

**So, Anthony isn't dead. Also I finally written some mild smut, but it's smut all the same. I have crossed over to the dark side and with that being said I have no regrets. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey what's up!? I haven't posted anything on this story in like a trillion years. Well, if you've been wondering where I've been (you probably weren't) I had finals at school, and schedule changes, but I finally caught a break. I realized I haven't updated this story in like what two weeks? So pfft yeah this is a much needed update. ANTHONY THOUGH! Is he going to be alright!? You sirs and madams will just have to read to find out. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, Shane Dawson, Pewdiepie, Cutiepie, lisbug, or anything related to them.**

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

"What did you do to him?" Felix accused.

I ignored his question though, and ran over to Anthony. I brushed back his soft brown hair with my hand. I looked back up at Felix with worry in my eyes. "Is he ok… what happened?"

"Like you wouldn't know." He glared.

I stared at him confused.

"Don't you think it's a little bit strange how Anthony passed out when it was only you and him here?"

I continued to stare for a moment in shock, but it was soon replaced with anger. "You think I had something to do with this? After all he has done for me?!"

"Bro, I don't even know who _you_ are. I'm not saying it was you since Anthony was already sick, but this whole situation with you doesn't seem right."

"I wasn't even here, I was using the bathroom." I gritted my teeth.

Felix looked at me then shook his head with a sigh. "Help me get him to the clinic."

I nodded my head as I helped him pick Anthony's limp body off the ground. As we walked out the door, Felix turned to me and said. "If I find out this was you, and that Anthony will not be ok." His face got closer to mine and his expressions darkened. "I will kill you; do you understand?"

I shook my head yes and we continued to walk him out the door. On our way to the clinic I looked around at all the people. They looked so afraid and helpless. It was because of this exact bullshit that made me leave my old quarantine. Speaking of leaving I wanted to get the hell out of here soon, because my group needs me. I need to get the guns I need, and then I have to get back to them. With the baby coming soon, and with the time running out we have to make it to Illinois before it happens.

Felix and I walked into the clinic building and set Anthony in one of the cots. We waited as some of the doctors did tests on him, and gave him some sort of medicine. I stood close to Anthony while Felix kept staring at me. After about two hours a whole gang of people ran into the building, one of them being Matthew.

"Is he ok?" Matthew asked frantically.

"I don't know." Felix muttered, still staring at me.

Soon the two girls and the guy accompanying Matthew ran up to us. One of the girls had very long hair, and looked to be pregnant. The other girl who was holding hands with the guy had light blond hair. The tall guy with longish brown hair glanced at Anthony with sadness.

"How did this happen?" The man asks.

"Why don't you ask _him_?" Felix glared at me.

"I told you I didn't do anything!" I shouted.

"Hey stop… both of you!" The guy shouted back while exchanging glance between Felix and I. the guy then fixed his gaze on me. "What's your name? I know you're the guy Anthony took in, but I never got a name."

"Ian, Ian Hecox." I shook his hand.

"I'm Shane Dawson, and this is my girlfriend Lisa. He pointed to the light blond headed girl. "And, this is Marzia." He said pointing to the pregnant girl.

I nodded in response, and then I soon stared to tell them what happened. Excluding the part where I masturbated to Anthony's naked body. They listen closely, when a one of the doctors emerged from the staff only door. She had curly blonde hair. The woman walked up to Felix and hugged him then glanced at Anthony.

"So what's wrong with him?" Felix asked.

"He has influenza or the flu as a lot of people would call it. You're lucky you brought him in when you did… he could have died." She stated in a grave voice.

"I should have taken him here sooner. I should have done more for him." Felix spoke in a soft voice.

"Felix, you did everything you could." Marzia said, hugging him.

All I could do was stand there and watch. I felt so awkward just being in this kind of situation. I was in this place where I knew no one, and I'm surrounded by strangers who are worried about this sick guy that I had just met. Though I gazed at Anthony once more and I felt this surge of affection for him. Well, why wouldn't I? He saved my life.

I waited for everyone to leave before I talked to Anthony. Even though he's out cold; I still wanted to thank him for everything he's done. After convincing Felix to let me stay, and verifying it with the curly blonde doctor known as Melanie. I waited by Anthony's side until he woke up.

* * *

It was about two in the morning when Anthony had awoken. He had been unconscious for a week and I was so happy he was ok. At first when he woke up he started to freak out, but I seemed to have calmed him back down. After explain everything that had happened to him there was a pause of silence, but suddenly he spoke.

"Sorry." Anthony mumbled.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked extremely confused.

"For scaring you like that… I knew I should have come here sooner, but I wanted to look like I was ok, for Matthew. But, I let it get way out of control." He looked up at me with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

His eyes were so beautiful. They reminded me of David's. Oh shit I forgot about them! I still need to bring them guns, they're counting on me. I've been so worried about Anthony that I completely forgot about leaving. "Anthony, look I forgive you, but I need your help." I said quickly.

"Sure, anything."

"Ok, so the reason I showed up here in the first place was to get weapons for my group. We are heading for Illinois and have a LONG way to go before we can get there. I need to get out there and find them."

"If you don't mind me asking; why do you need to get out of here so quickly?" He asked.

"The girl in my group is seven months pregnant, and we almost lost her to a zombie attack. My friend and I kept having these um… arguments about staying out in the woods, or going to a quarantine. Well, let's just say I have a bad thing with quarantine camps and I refused to go anywhere near one, but I lost the argument.

"So why Illinois?"

"Well, we've heard that there is a camp there that is not ran by the government. It has its own system, power source, and they grow their own food supplies. We all agreed that that's about as good a place we were going to get. And we agreed to leave for there as soon as possible, but we were short of guns. The leader of our group offered to go, but I didn't want him risking his life. So, I snuck out in the middle of the night and came here."

"How did you get in?" Anthony asked with widened eyes.

"I hid in one of the supplies trucks and snuck into the weapon room. But, now I need to find a way out, and get some guns. Will you help me escape?" I asked, hoping to God he would.

Anthony sat there and studied me for a moment, but then soon looked me seriously in the eyes. "I'll help you find a way out."

"Really?! Oh thank you!" I cried in joy as I hugged him.

"On one condition, though." He whispered into my ear.

"What?"

"I get to go with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Didn't think I would upload a new chapter tonight, but schools cancelled because of snow. Soooo yeah :) Warning: this chapter contains many sad feels. It's pretty sad, and there is death.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

_I ran through the deserted wasteland, all alone. My feet felt heavy, and it was affecting my running. The wind was picking up and the sand was getting into my eyes. I had no idea where I was, or where I was going. All I knew was I needed to get there fast._

_After what felt like forever, I reached a small house. Though it started to disintegrate the closer I got. I walked closer until it showed a mother, and two boys. I continued to walk towards them and as I got closer they started to disintegrate as well. I was now sprinting in their direction in attempt to save them, but it was too late. _

_I sat down and began to cry. I saw the tears that cascaded down my face turn to ash, and then blow away with the wind. I continued to cry as the scene changed around me._

_ I was now in a small town, surrounded by zombies. The gnawing sounds of the hell creatures increased in volume. I watched in fear as they all started to walk towards me. I tried to run, but I couldn't. All I could do was close my eyes and hope it would be over soon. _

_ I waited for my death to come, but it didn't. I looked up in confusion, and I saw teenager. He had long hair, and crystal blue eyes. I stared up at him, but not in fear. It was more like in a need for protection. _

_ He smiled at me and held out his hand. I took it, and he guided me to a small building. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about this boy that made me feel so safe and secure. Like, I known him all my life and I could trust him. Was he my guardian angel? _

_ We walked into the building, and standing before me was the younger boy, the one that disintegrated. The one that was burned, eaten, and tortured by whatever haunted my mind. The one that I constantly tried to save over and over. At last I had him, and I could keep him safe. _

_ I turned around to thank the boywho led me here, but it wasn't him. Instead it was a man. He had shorter and a less bowlier shaped hair and a small beard, but other than that he looked just like the boy before. He looked familiar and it took me a while to realize who it was, it was Ian. _

_ He smiled and motioned to the little boy behind me. I turned around to see that he wasn't a little boy anymore; he looked to be about fifteen. It was Matthew, and he was smiling at me. I smiled back at him, and then at Ian. _

I walked around the camp with Felix and Ian. I couldn't help but think about the dream I had. I glanced over at Ian, who was telling Felix something about cooking a rabbit. I had been having these dreams for years, and they all end the same way. Why did it change last night? What made it different? Was it Ian? If Ian had the power to change the outcome of my dream, then he had to be special somehow. Ian has been here for about a month, and the only thing we've really discussed was how we were getting out of here. I mean he hadn't made that big of an impact on my life. Was I falling for him? No, I couldn't be, I'm straight. Aren't I?

"How could you do that to a poor bunny?" Felix asked in shock.

"You have to do what you can to survive." Ian shrugged.

"Well, that's just horrible." He huffed.

"Yeah, bunny is good, but it's nothing compared to deer."

Felix' jaw dropped. "Deer too?"

"Yep." Ian laughed which earned him a heated glare from Felix.

We continue to walk until we ended up at the main gate. Shane was on the other side smiling and waving at us.

"Hey guys!" Shane said excitedly as we approached him.

"Hey Shane, are you sure we can't…." I started to ask, but it was cut off by an irritated sigh.

"Anthony, I told you no. I don't want any part in your guys escape plan. It's going to get you killed, and I will not be a part of it."

"C'mon Shane, the only way out is through the front gate." Ian whined.

"Listen, I think it's dangerous and Felix agrees with me." Shane motioned over to Felix, who was nodding his head in approval. "And, what's going to happen to Matthew?"

"He's coming with us." I said nonchalantly.

Shane's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? How could you put your own brother in danger like that?" Shane asked in anger.

"You want to talk about dangerous? Ok, let's talk about this camp! Or have you both forgotten that we're being held up in here against our own will." I snapped.

"Anthony, stop." Felix butted in. "We're being held here for our own good."

"I can understand Ian's reason to leave, because he has his group to look after. But, you are leaving because_ you_ want to." Shane said.

"You have no right…." I began.

"Anthony, he's right." Felix muttered. "You are leaving for _you_. I bet you haven't even considered Matt's feelings in all this. What would you have done if he said no? Would you have left him here?"

I looked down at the ground, unable to answer his question.

"Exactly, you're selfish."

I turned to Felix with tears in my eyes. "Shut up! You don't know what he wants, or what he needs! And don't call me selfish! At least I see the world how it is; all you do is hide behind a wall. A wall that only shows you what you want to see. You, and everyone here are just being fed lies, and it has corrupted all of you! One day they're going to take everything away from you and you will see their true intentions! Don't be surprised to walk into your building one day and see a bullet shot right through Marzia's…."

"Don't, you dare finish that fucking sentence." He growled.

"Why, because it's true? Because it's something you don't want to hear!"

"Anthony, stop!" Ian yelled. "You're acting like a jerk. They're just worried about you and you're pushing them away!"

I stared at Ian in shock. I couldn't believe this was coming from the guy who wanted to get out of here as much as I did. I looked over at Shane who was glaring at me, and then at Felix who had tears in his eyes. I realized now, what I had just said. I was such an idiot. How could I say those things to my friends? I really was selfish, and a jerk. "Felix, I-I'm so…." Suddenly I was stopped by the sounds of gunshots. Everyone looked around in fear. "Felix, go find Matthew and the girls." I demanded.

Felix nodded, and then ran off.

Ian and I rant to the sound of the gun shots, leaving Shane to watch in horror. We finally arrived to the crowd of people, and pushed ourselves to the front. In the middle of the crowd was a guard.

"If I could have everyone's attention." The guard yelled. When the crowd was silent, he continued. "As you may know, this quarantine camp has been running successfully for twelve years. And, it pains me to say that it will be coming to an end."

I watched people look at him in confusion. I knew this was not going to end well.

"It has come to the president's attention that we are not repopulating enough, and there are not enough scientists and doctors. He is also worried about our agriculture and other necessities we are not getting enough of. And he wants to change that. We only have had a limited supply since the creatures have taken over, but we can beat them. We are smarter than them"

I looker around as the people started to applaud, but something wasn't right about this. There had to be a catch.

"So, he has decided to take apart a few camps." The guard then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Women sixteen to forty pregnant or not will be sent to breeding camps. Children from birth to sixteen will be sent to camps where they will be cared for, and taught education. If you happen to be pregnant you will have to give the child to us when he or she is born. Men eighteen and up will be sent to work camps, and mines." The guard seemed to notice the shock and anger on our faces. "If you resist we will kill you. If you run we will find you. We move out tomorrow morning."

This caused uproar of people in which many guards were trying to hold them back. One girl though, who looked to be about ten or eleven, escaped from the mass crowd. She looked scared and started to run towards the fence. A guard saw this and shot her before she could even get near it. This caused everyone to go silent. I stared in horror as the blood trickled from her head. I looked over at Ian to see his expressing wasn't much different. Finally a little boy emerged from the crowd. He looked to be about six.

The little boy ran to the girl's side. His eyes were wide as he tried to shake her. "Sissy? Sissy wake up. Sissy, why won't you wake up? Wake up! Wake up!" He started to cry when one of the guards picked him up and carried him away from the gruesome scene. "No, no let me go! I want my sissy! I want to see sissy!" The boy thrashed and screamed.

I couldn't help, but let out a small sob. How could they do that? She was just a little girl. I looked behind me to see Felix holding Marzia, who was crying in his shirt. Lisa and Matthew were here too. I wonder how much they heard.

Matthew ran up and hugged me. I hugged him back, not wanting to let him go. I didn't want to be separated from him. They couldn't separate me and Matthew if they tried. I made a promise to my mom and I was going to keep it. I let go of Matthew, and looked around. Everyone was here, except. "Hey, has anyone seen Ian?" I asked.

"I saw him walk off that way." Felix said pointing to the buildings.

As I walked off, Felix stopped me. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "You were right."

"I'm sorry too." I said, and then ran off to go find Ian.

I looked in our building, and sure enough he was there. I saw him huddled up in a corner sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ian!" I ran over to him. "Ian, are you ok? Speak to me!"

"They, they killed her! Sh-sh-she was just a little girl!" He cried.

I sat down and wrapped my arms around Ian, holding him as he cried into my shirt. I gently rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down. "Ian, Ian it's ok."

"No it's not! Those fucking bastards just took a child's life! Her brother had to witness her die! They took her away from him! Now they're going to separate us, and I will never see my group again!"

"Then I guess we're going to have to leave before they do." A voice said behind us.

I turned around to see Felix, Marzia, and Matthew. "How?" I asked.

"Shane said he'll let us out through the main gate. He and Lisa are coming with us."

"Us?" I smiled.

"Yeah, bro." Felix smiled back. "Then Ian, will have to guide us through the woods to look for his group." He continued.

"We still need guns." I stated.

"Oh, I can get us guns." Ian said.

I looked at him in confusion. "How?"

"Let's just say I made other friends than just you guys. But, if we are going to do this it will have to be tonight. You will have to do exactly what I say, do you understand."

We all nodded our heads.

"Ok, Felix I need you to go tell Shane that we are all meeting in the clinic at five. That way we will have time to run before it gets dark. I will wait ten minutes and whoever is not here by then is getting left behind. Tell no one we are leaving. Once we get the guns, Shane is going to let us through the gate. And you don't walk; you run into the woods and don't look back. That is when we will go and find my group. We need to be careful though, because one wrong move and all of our heads are going to be blown off. Do you guys understand what we need to do?"

Once again we nodded our heads.

"Good." Ian sighed.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, we wait."


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this chapter is the big escape part 1, and it will be an adventure of epic proportion! Well, here ya go.** **Ps. I threw in some Melian, I had too, and my ships were all like "hey, hey buddy. You should ship this."**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

I arrived at the clinic around five. I wanted to get there early so I could go over the plan with Melanie. She had offered to help us escape, and get us guns. I walked in and sat on one of the cots. I waited for a few minutes until she emerged from the staff only door.

"Hey, Ian." Melanie said while smiling.

I gave a small nod in reply. "So, do you have what I need?"

"Yep, the key and the combination code for the gun safe. Are, you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I have a group to get back to. I know it might not seem like much, but they're my family."

Melanie gave me a small smile. "I see." We stood in silence for a moment until she spoke again. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?" I asked.

"The guy you want to find so bad. Is he part of your group?"

I looked at her in shock, but I didn't know what to say. How did she know I was bi? Was it that obvious? "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb." She laughed. "You know I sleep here, and when Anthony was sick. Well let's just say you talk in your sleep."

I looked at the ground as my face started to turn beet red. I felt like I should just go crawl in a hole and die. "Yeah, he's really special to me. Why do you care?"

"I guess I'm nosy, and a little disappointed." She said with a smirk.

"Why?" I asked, looking up at her confused.

"Well it's kind of sad that you're gay, because I find you extremely attractive."

I felt my face go red again. I didn't know that was how she felt. Melanie was really pretty, but it's kind of hard to think about her, when I can't get my mind off Anthony. Ever since I met the dude he has invaded ever inch of my mind. From his cute messy dark brown hair, to his toned sexy body it was hard not stare. Does that make me a pervert? Well, if wanting to rip his clothes off and make sweet gay love on his building floor was perverted. Then yes I'm huge pervert. "You know." I said, breaking the silence. "I'm actually bisexual."

"Really? Well, we have a while until the others get here. Do you want to…?" She trailed off, motioning over at the supply closet.

"Oh... uh... I would, but..." I flustered, but stopped when I saw her looking sadly at the ground. "It's not you, Melanie I swear. It's just... I have a lot on my mind and, well you could do _way_ better than me. Plus, I'm about to leave and we may never see each other again. If we were to... you know. I would want to be here when you wake up." I said, smiling.

"You're a sweetheart, Ian Hecox. I hope everything works out between you and your guy... oh and Anthony."

"Anthony?"

"Yeah, I can tell you have a thing for him."

"No, no I think you have it all wrong. We're just friends." I said in a somewhat sad voice.

"Please, every time you even look at him you go all high school crush on him."

"Whatever." I grumbled. "So, do you have the key to the weaponry room?"

"Right here." she said, jingling the keys in my face.

"Thanks Mel, you're awesome!" I exclaimed.

"No problem." she blushed.

It was now five and I kept my word and waited until five after. Anthony and Matthew arrived right on the dot, and Felix and Marzia followed in soon after. I was about to leave when Lisa ran in.

"Sorry." she apologized. "I went to talk to Shane. He's guarding the gate from the other side."

"Perfect." I said. "Now, we need to get the guns. Anthony and I will go get them. Felix, you take Matthew and the girls over to the main gate."

Felix nodded and started to guide them out.

"Wait!" Matthew yelled. He then ran over to Anthony and hugged him. "Be safe." He mumbled.

"I will, and you too." Anthony mumbled back. "I won't let them separate us."

With that they left, leaving only Anthony and I in the clinic. Well, other than Melanie.

"Ok, the guards are doing room checks. You have ten minutes to get what you need and leave. When you get to the guard station you need to go in through the back door. When you do that, walk down the long hallway, then take a left. It will be the last door at then of that hallway." Melanie said to both of us.

"Melanie, why don't you come with us? You don't have to stay here." I said.

"I would love to, but I'm the only doctor so they are sending me with the children. They need me and I can't just abandon them."

"I understand. It was nice meeting you Melanie Moat, and I hope our paths will cross again one day."

"Me too." she smiled.

I turned to leave, but then turned back towards her. She gave me an odd look as I pulled her in and kissed her. "That's for good luck." I smiled.

"I'll never forget you Ian Hecox." She called out as I left the building with Anthony.

"So you and Melanie, huh?" Anthony smirked, running to the other side of the building where the guards stay.

"No, sadly I have someone else on my mind."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you who it is." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why not? C'mon Ian I..." Anthony stopped speaking when he saw the guard walk up towards us. It was the same guard that killed that little girl.

"Why the hell are you two back here!" he barked. "All residents must be in there buildings at this time." He smirked at the scared look on Anthony's face, but narrowed his eyes when he saw the emotionless look on mine. "Idiot, did you hear me?!" The guard stepped closer to me; I could smell the putrid scent of alcohol as his face got closer to mine. "I told you to get back to your..."

Not even letting him finish his sentence, I grabbed his head and twisted it sharply. With a small snap the guards limp body fell to the ground. I looked up at a mortified Anthony and then looked back down at the dead guard. That gave me an idea. "Anthony."

"You-you just killed him." Anthony stuttered.

I felt bad for scaring him, but now was no time for fear. "It's called payback, and not getting caught. Anthony, listen to me. Do you see that guard?"

"You mean the one that you just killed? Yes."

"Well he's are ticket into that building."

"What are you talking abou...?"

"Well, you guys look like you wear the same size clothes. If you wear his uniform, we don't even have to worry about sneaking in. We could just walk right past them, but we need to be quick." I explained.

Anthony looked at me like I was crazy, but then nodded his head in agreement. He hurried and switched clothes with the guard then looked back at me for further instructions. "Ok now what?"

I stared back at Anthony, biting my lip. I always did like a man in uniform, but now wasn't the time to gawk at Anthony. "Just follow my lead."

Anthony walked through the door, gripping the collar of my shirt. He walked down the hallway when a guard stopped us.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm one of the new recruits that are going to help you move everyone out of the camp. I caught this weasel trying to escape. I didn't know what punishment was suitable, so I'm taking him to the general." Anthony lied in a deep voice. Which wasn't good, because it was only arousing me more.

"Carry on." the guard nodded and left.

Anthony and I walked down the hall and turned left at the end of it, just like Melanie said. We almost made it until we heard someone yell. "A guard is down, and his uniform is missing! Someone must be disguised, go find them!"

"Shit." I whispered.

"What do we do?" Anthony asked in a frantic voice.

"Uh... here! In this closet!" I quickly opened the door to the small cleaning closet and pulled Anthony in with me. I Shut the door and locked it. I held my breath as I heard footsteps, when they passed I sighed in relief. Suddenly, I just realized the situation I was in. Guards were searching all over the perimeter looking for us, and even worse I was in a super cramped closet with Anthony. I could practically feel him pushed up against me. I could feel my pants get tighter, when will this torture end.

After a while, Anthony spoke. "Hey Ian?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stop poking me in the stomach?"

"Uh... sure... sorry."

_We need to get out of here, and fast._ I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2 whooooooo! Yep, it Is all getting so exciting! I'm actually at home, sick. But, I finally got Microsoft word on my laptop and I don't have to use my dad's to type any more. So, now I can spend the whole day writing for you beautiful people! :) Also you may think this story is at the end, but no it has only just started.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

Ok, I needed to figure out how we are going to get out of here. The odds were very much against me at this point in time. We only had ten more minutes to get to the front gate, with the guns. The whole entire base was looking for us. And, I'm pretty sure that if I don't get out of this closet with Anthony soon, my cock will explode.

"Ok, Anthony here is what we're going to do." I whispered. "I'm going to slowly open this door, and when the coast is clear we're going to run to that door at the end of the hall. That's when I'm going to take the key and…." I frantically grabbed for the key in my pocket, but I couldn't find it. "Fuck." I mumbled.

"What?" Anthony asked.

"I don't have the fucking key." I started to panic.

"Ian, calm down… it probably just fell out."

"Yeah, but where?"

"Uh… hey crack the door a little bit." Anthony suggested.

I hesitated at first, slowly easing the door open. It was cracked just enough for some light to pour in.

Anthony scanned the floor until he stopped and started to squint. "Hey, I found it!" He whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's right at your feet… I'll get it." Anthony then sunk to his knees since the closet was too small for him to bend over. I could feel his heat near my pants area as he grabbed for the key. I looked down and he was only inches away from my crotch. _Fuck my life._ I thought.

Anthony got up and handed me the small metal key. "Here it is."

"Thanks, I would have shit my pants if I'd lost that." I laughed.

Anthony barked out a laugh, but then covered his mouth.

I shushed him as I slowly started to ease the closet door open. I peered out into the open where I could see no one. "Ok, let's go." I whispered. Anthony nodded and we practically ran to the end of the hall. He kept watch while I unlocked the door. I pushed the door open and scoped out the room to see if anyone was in here, there wasn't.

I walked into the weaponry room, followed by Anthony who locked the door behind us. It was a medium sized room with shelves of bullets and a desk near a small window. Across from where we stood was a giant vault with a pass code on it. This was as far as I got the first time I attempted to get guns, but then that asshole guard caught me.

I walked up to the vault and entered the pass code. I then heard a small click, and then I opened it up. My jaw almost dropped when I saw all of the weapons. There were handguns, machine guns, hand grenades, C4 explosives, and a lot more. I found some empty backpacks in a box near the door. I stuffed them with mostly revolvers and pistols. I grabbed a lot of ammo, and I even snuck a grenade. Never really know when you're going to need one. Once I finished getting the goods I stepped out of the vault, shutting it tight.

"Got everything?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah." I said, handing him one of the two backpacks. As I was putting my backpack on there was a noise coming from outside. Someone was trying to get in. Anthony and I both froze with fear when the door flung open and a guard stepped in. He was shocked to see us, but then soon snapped out of it and raised his rifle to shoot. I though, was faster than him and raised the pistol I had already loaded. I fired four times, missing him with the first two, but the last two got him in the chest. With that he fell to the ground. I ignored the shocked look Anthony was giving me and ran to lock the door again. Once doing so, I looked around for a way out.

"What the hell dude!? Will you stop killing People!?" Anthony shouted frantically.

"It was either us or him." I snapped. I kept looking around until I saw an air duct right on the other side of Anthony. I had to think quickly. I glanced at the desk and got an idea. I ran to it and pushed it right under the duct. I then jumped onto the desk and tried to open the air duct. It wasn't that hard to remove the cover, it was probably loose for cleaning purposes. I looked over at Anthony and raised my brow. "You coming?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, let's go." I demanded as I hoisted myself up and crawled into the somewhat roomy air duct. I heard Anthony sigh and he climbed into the duct with me. Suddenly the door shot open and I could hear someone yelling. "Anthony, crawl and follow me!" I yelled.

"They went through the air duct!" One of the guards yelled.

Their voices started to fade the farther I crawled. I made many twist and turns in attempt to lose them. Finally I came to a dead end. I looked back, relieved to see Anthony right behind me.

"What… now…?" He panted.

I looked at the vent in front of me and tried to smash through it by ramming my shoulder into it. Finally it broke and fell to the ground with a crash. I maneuvered myself to where I could get out. I jumped and landed feet first, and then helped Anthony down. I looked around the room, and realized it was the boiler. I walked around and looked at the machinery it was rusted and sparking a bit. I adventured around some more and saw gasoline cans empty and full. "Man, this is a disaster just waiting to happen." I mumbled.

"Hey, Ian here is the way out!" Anthony shouted excitedly, but then soon stopped. His smiling face was replaced with a dreadful expression. "Oh no." he whispered.

"What?" I asked, walking over to where he was. I peered out of the small door window. I scanned the scene, and then realized why he was so worried. The door was right across from the main gate, and there were trucks full of people in them being hauled out.

"FUCKING LIARS!" Anthony roared. They said they weren't going to move anyone until tomorrow!"

"Well I guess they had a change of plans." I grumbled angrily. I looked out the window again to see a guard shouting at someone, it was Shane. The guard was trying to take Matthew away, but Shane and Felix wouldn't let him.

"Matt!" Anthony screamed, banging on the door.

Suddenly, as if this situation couldn't get any worse I heard a man shout. "They're in here!"

I looked frantically at Anthony and he was freaking out. "FUCKING FUCK WE ARE SO FUCKED IN THE ASS. WE'RE GOING DIE!" He started to hyperventilate. We both jumped when the door started to unlock.

I believed we were going to die too until I remembered the grenade. "Not if I can help it." I unlocked the door to the outside, feeling the rush of cool air when I ran through it. I frantically opened my backpack and got out the hand grenade.

"What the hell is that for?" Anthony asked.

"When shit hits the fan, grenades." I shrugged. I pulled the pin out with my mouth and threw it into the room. I then grabbed Anthony's hand and we ran until we heard the sound of the boom. I threw Anthony and me to the ground trying to duck before we could get hit by the blast. The ground shook, and the guard station blew up in a fiery explosion.

My ears were ringing and my vision was clouded by the smoke. I coughed as it filled my lungs, but I then soon remembered Anthony. He was still holding on to my hand. I squeezed his hand, and then he squeezed back showing he was ok. I pulled him up and ran straight. The smoke started to clear and I saw Shane, the guard, Matthew, and everybody else looking at what was once the camp, in astonishment. "Shane, unlock the gate!" I yelled. I held onto to Anthony as we made our way up to them.

Shane did as he was told, and everybody ran out into the clearing towards the woods. "RUN, RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" I screamed. I looked back to see the guard raising his gun in attempt to shoot, again I was too fast. I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the fence, knocking the gun out of his hands. "Don't you fucking dare." I growled. I looked him in the eye and realized something. This was the same guard that beat me up. I pushed the man to the ground fighting every instinct in my body to not kill him. "Look at you, pathetic." I sneered.

"P-p-please don't kill me!" The guard begged.

I bent down and picked up the guards rifle. I looked the man in the eyes one last time. "Just remember that I had the opportunity to kill you, and I didn't. So, next time you see your general, or the president. You tell them Ian Hecox held your life in his hands, and decided to show mercy." With that I ran to catch up with the others, and I didn't look back.

**END OF PART ONE **

* * *

**Ok a few things: 1. like I said at the top this is not the end of the story. In fact it literally just began. 2. The last thing Ian said to the guard was pretty much what Murlough said to Larten in the book The Saga of Larten Crepsley *don't own by the way* 3. I can now finally cross 'Making Ian look like a total bad ass in a fanfic' off my list of things to do today. Awwwwwww yeahhhhhhh *puts on sunglasses*.**


	9. PART TWO: A New Beginning

**Alright, as you may know we are officially done with part one. The story will continue as it already is, and it will pick up with them arriving into the woods. Sooooo, part two! Well, the last chapter was part two of the escape in part one. Man, I just realized how confusing that sounds. Just here have this chapter. *hands you the chapter*:) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*IAN'S POV*

I ran into the woods with great speed. I had to find them, they wouldn't last five minutes in the wilderness by themselves. Hopefully they all stayed together and are safe. What if they weren't? What if they got lost, or worse? It would be all my fault, and I would never be able to live that down. I kept walking and started to get extremely worried, but I stopped when I saw Shane.

I ran over to Shane and embraced him in a hug. He was startled at first, but when he realized it was me, he hugged back. "I thought you guys were gone forever." I said once Shane released me.

"No, but we were so worried, I'm glad we found you." He smiled.

I looked around only to see Shane, Lisa, and Marzia. "Where are the others?" I asked skeptically.

"They aren't with you?" Lisa piped up.

"No."

"Felix!" Marzia called out. "Felix!" She started to tear up.

"Marzia shhh, we have to be quiet. Don't worry we'll find them." I reassured her.

"But, Felix, Anthony, and Matthew are out there all alone. What if something bad happens? I don't want to lose him, Ian." Marzia started to cry in Lisa's shoulder.

Lisa accepted this, and started to pet the top of her head. "It's ok, we're going to find them." Lisa then fixed her gaze on me. "What are we going to do?"

Everyone was now looking at me like I had a plan, or something. I couldn't just say I don't have one since they're all counting on me. I needed to find them, but we also need to keep moving before it gets dark. It seems fine now, because it's light out. Zombies have developed strategy and a lot of them don't just go out of their way to attack you when they could be seen in plain sight. They know they could get shot so most of them wait until dark to go hunting. Though, there are still a lot of zombies that attack during the day. Most of them are in towns and cities. Finding Anthony and the others will defiantly set us back, but not as much if I go alone. "I'm going to go find them, you guys stay here."

"We're going with you." Shane stated.

"Listen, I understand you want to help, but I know the woods more than anyone here. I don't want you guys getting hurt. Also, I move faster alone, and someone needs to stay here to watch the girls. I will not have Marzia walking around the woods too much since she's pregnant. I need you to watch them, and I'm going to go find the others." I took off my backpack and handed it to Shane, along with the rifle. "You were a guard so I assume you know how to shoot more than anyone here other than me."

Shane nodded and took the stuff. "What if you don't make it back?"

"If I don't make it back before dark, go to sleep. If I'm still not here by morning then leave. Go find my group, there are four of them. There is only one girl and she is pregnant. If you find them just say Ian sent you. Until then you stay right here and don't move. If you see a zombie, shoot it. If you have any kind of immediate danger, I want you to run. Run and keep the girls safe, but only if it is an emergency. Do you understand?"

Shane nodded his head once again. "But, what gun do you have?"

"My pistol." I said, raising it up. I started to walk away, but then Shane stopped me again.

"Ian, good luck." He said with a small smile.

I gave a small nod and then sprinted further into the woods. I walked for a while just admiring the scenery. The trees had very little leaves if not any on them. The air was cool and crisp, and there was a faint breeze that was just so calm. This was one on the things I loved about leaving my quarantine, I felt so free out here. Even if the world was ran by Zombies. I walked around for a little while longer, leaving cut marks in the trees so I could find my way back. It was starting to get darker, and I knew I was running out of time. I was starting to lose hope, when I heard a small whimper.

I looked around until my eyes rested on a figure in front of me. I ran up to it when I realized it was Matthew. He was sitting down, holding his leg. I could already see from here that it was bleeding pretty badly.

"Matthew!" I yelled running up to him.

"Ian? Ian!" Matthew cried.

I kneeled down next to him and hugged him tight. "Matthew, thank God you're okay. Are you ok, what happened to your leg, where's your brother?" I asked frantically.

"M-m-my leg… I-I-it it's bleeding… a-and I d-don't know why, but it hurts!" He sobbed.

"It's ok bud, let me see it." I said in a calming voice. I could see the blood all over his hands and legs. I just hope he wasn't bitten.

I grabbed his leg and examined it. I sighed I relief, he wasn't bitten. Though it did seem something cut his leg and it was deep. "Ok, Matthew your leg looks like something cut it. Did you walk past, or fall on anything sharp?"

"I-I don't think so."

"Ok, well I saw some barbwire a while back. That might have been what you cut your leg on."

"I'm still bleeding." He whimpered.

"Shhh It's ok. Uhh…." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pocket knife that I took from the weaponry room.

"What are you doing?!" He shrieked.

"It's ok just calm down." I said pulling off my shirt. I took the knife and started cutting the fabric into long strips. I then started to wrap the strips around Matthews injured leg.

"It's bleeding through." He murmured.

"That's ok; just don't take off the bandages." I started cutting out more strips and bandaged his leg again. I continued to do this until there was no more shirt to cut. "That should be good."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Is my leg going to fall off?"

"Not if I can help it." I chuckled, and then picked Matthew up bridal style. Don't worry there is a girl in my group, her name is Mari. She's a doctor, and when we get there she can patch up your leg."

I walked and looked for the marks I made in the trees. After a while of silence Matthew spoke.

"Ian, when you found me you asked me where my brother was. Is he not with you?"

"I-I'm sorry Matt, but when I got to the others it was only Lisa, Shane, and Marzia. I went to go look for all of you, but I found you first. I'm glad I did."

"I'm not." He mumbled. "It's my fault… if I hadn't of fell… if I just kept up with you guys… he and Felix are probably looking for me right now." His voice wavered.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, because this is not your fault. You're one tough kid you know that?"

"Are we gonna go look for them?" He asked.

"Not tonight."

"But, they could get hurt!"

"So could we. Listen Matt, I want to find the too, but we need to get back the others before it gets dark. Believe me you do not want to be out here in the dark with only a pistol and a knife to protect you. Anthony has a backpack full of guns, he'll be fine."

I continued to walk as it started to get darker. The chilly night time air was starting to get to me, and in response I started to shiver.

"You must be cold." Matthew mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, but I'll be ok." It was now dark enough for me not to be able to see the trees. I couldn't tell if they were marked or not, but I didn't tell Matthew. I continued to walk when I saw a small orange light, it was a fire.

I stumbled towards it; getting my pistol ready just in case they went friendly. I walked towards the glow carefully, trying to make little noise as possible. I peeked past a tree to see who the people were, it was Shane. I was so happy.

"Shane!" I called out in a whisper.

"Who goes there?!" Shane answered.

"Don't worry It's me, Ian." I said, walking up to him.

"Ian, Matthew? Oh, thank God." Shane sighed. "Where are Anthony and Felix?"

"I couldn't find them, but Matthew hurt his leg, so keeping him safe was more important." I looked at the small fire and smiled. "You did good, Dawson."

"Thanks… uh where is your shirt, Ian?"

"I used it for bandages on Matt's leg." I looked down at Matthew, who was asleep. I smiled as I gently laid him down next to Marzia. "I'm going to find Anthony and Felix tomorrow; it's too late to go out now."

"Ok." Shane said. "I hope they're ok."

"Me too." I mumbled to Shane. "_Me too."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! More Beyond The Fence, awwww yussss. So, you all may be wondering where Anthony and Felix have ran off to… well you are about to find out. Also, robotiancornattack, there may or may not be a certain character that you have been wanting to see, in this chapter :3 Oh and Leh-housemaniac I will never stop writing this fic so no worries :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

*ANTHONY'S POV*

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name. I opened my eyes to see it was Felix. I didn't expect him to stay with me through out the night. I assumed he would have left me to go look for Marzia and the others, I guess I was wrong.

"Anthony, get up." He said again.

"I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled which earned a chuckle from Felix. At least he was talking to me again.

"Man this forest is so huge you'd have to, have to be like an Einstein to get through it or whatever." Felix said as we walked through the dense wooded area.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"You mean other than the fact that I lost Matthew, we can't find the others, and I probably just doomed us all in a forest with zombies? Nothing." I replied sourly.

"Anthony, none of this is your fault. If we hadn't of left we would have been separated. You and Ian saved us, and I could never hate you for that. We'll find Matthew and the others, don't even worry about it bro." He said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Felix." I smiled. "I still think this is all my fault though."

"Listen, you did what you thought was right. You even said it yourself that you didn't see Matthew when we were running. If Matt is out here all alone, then we need to find him. You did the right thing, Anthony."

"I guess, but what if we never see them again, I'll never see Matthew again." I said with tears in my eyes. I couldn't bear to think of that. I had to find my brother, and Ian. I never got to tell him thanks for saving my life. I hope he got to the other too, and that they're all together. Maybe Matthew's with them, I could only hope.

"Hey Anthony, did you hear that?" Felix whispered, stopping me in my tracks.

I stopped and listened to my surrounding, only to hear a faint gnawing growl. "Shit." I whispered.

"What do we do?" He asked.

I frantically looked around for something to protect us, and then I realized I still had the backpack of guns. "The guns, I still have the guns."

"Well, hurry up and get one out!" Felix yelled.

I hurried and reached into the back pack for one of the handguns. Once I picked one up I just stared at it.

"Well…?"

"I have no idea how to shoot a gun." I said, looking at the ground in shame.

"Är du helt jävla seriös?! Give me that." He grabbed the gun out of my hand, and started to load it.

I looked to my left to see a rotted body emerge from the thick trees. I froze in fear, hoping that I would never one again. Half of its face was rotted off and one of its eyes was missing. The sight of it was horrid, and despite what I heard about Zombies it was moving pretty fast. In fact it was moving too fast, it was coming right at me. I backed up against the tree and shut my eyes.

*BANG, BANG, BANG!*

I heard the something hit the ground, and then silence. I opened my eyes to see the zombie dead right in front of me. "AGGGHHHH!" I screamed. It was so close to me, I could have died! I started to hyperventilate, hoping that I wouldn't have a panic attack.

"THAT'S HOW WE DO IT IN SWEDEN, BITCHES!" Felix cheered, but then soon stopped when he realized my predicament. "Anthony? Anthony, calm down or you're going to have a panic att…." Felix was cut off by the sound of a gun being cocked.

I got out of my state long enough to see who it was. There were two guys standing before us. One had blonde hair and brown eyes while the shorter one had brown hair and green eyes. The shorter guy was holding a gun, pointing it at Felix, and Felix was doing the same thing.

"Who the hell are you two?" Felix asked.

"I think we should be asking the same question." The blonde man replied sternly. "Who are you two?"

"My name is Felix, and this is Anthony."

"What are you guys doing in the middle of the woods?"

"We got separated from our friends, and we just escaped from our quarantine camp. Also, my friend lost his little brother, Matthew."

I Looked up at them for a moment and then looked back down. I could barley even register what they were saying. I was defiantly on the verge of a panic attack, and it didn't help that they were pointing guns at us.

"Is he ok?" One of them asked.

"Oh no, he's having a panic attack." Felix muttered.

"Maybe we should help them." One of them said.

"No David, we're already behind as it is and we still need to find you know who."

"He can wait; we need to help these guys." David pleaded.

"No, Josh and Mari are waiting for us, and we still need to find Ian. We don't have time to….."

"Did you say Ian? We know Ian." Felix said.

"You know Ian, seriously?!" David asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he's been with us at our quarantine for a month, he's the one who helped us get out. He was supposed to take us to his group."

"Holy hell we found Ian, Matt." David said, shaking his friend with excitement.

"Hold on, how do we know they are telling the truth?" Matt asked. "They could be lying; they probably don't even know his last name." Matt said while rolling his eyes.

"It's Hecox, Ian Hecox." I mumbled. They all turned around and stared at me in surprise. I stood up, finally able to keep myself under control. I took off my backpack and handed it to David. "I think this belongs to you."

David took it and opened it. He shook his head and laughed. "That bastard actually did it."

"The rest of the guns are with him. So, if you help us find our group, we will help you find Ian." I said.

"Deal." David laughed, shaking my hand.

After walking around for hours, I decided to say something. "So, why are you checking the trees?"

"A little while back I saw some slashes in a tree, and then I saw more. I assume Ian was marking his way back to a camp site."

"How do you know it was Ian?" I asked.

"Because, I taught him how to mark trees. I've pretty much taught him everything he knows." David explained.

"Wow." I said. It was kind of hard to imagine Ian like that, so inexperienced. Then it hit me, Ian use to be just like me. He was probably as scared as I am right now, wishing that someone would swoop in and save him. David was probably the one who saved him, and Ian saved me.

It took a little while until any of us spoke again. "Do you guys smell that?" David asked.

"Hey, it wasn't me." Felix said while holding up his hands in defense.

"Not that." David rolled his eyes.

"It smells like cooked rabbit." Matt said, sniffing the air.

"Who would eat a poor bunny?" Felix whimpered.

"Shhh… Anthony I need you to go check it out." David whispered.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the closest. Now go and don't get killed."

"Thanks for the advice." I grumbled. I snuck over to a tree and stood behind it. I glanced over it to see who the people were. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw Marzia, Shane, Ian, and Lisa. Without even thinking I ran over and engulfed Ian in a hug. He looked startled at first, but then started to hug me back.

"Thank God you're ok." He whispered into my ear.

"Marzia!" Felix shouted, running over to his wife. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Felix!" She cried with joy.

"Anthony?" I heard a small voice ask. I looked over to see Matthew smiling at me. I let go of Ian and ran over to hug him. "Matthew I missed you so much, please don't ever to that again." I sniffed.

"I know I'm sorry." He said

"Don't be." I smiled, but then stopped when I saw his leg. "What happened to your leg?" I asked in a worried voice.

"I cut it on something, but it's ok because Ian used his shirt to bandage up my leg."

I turned around to see that Ian was in fact was shirtless, and if I was honest with myself it was kind of hot. "Thank you." I said, standing up to meet his gaze.

"Hey, no problem." Ian chuckled.

"No seriously, I really appreciate it." I was standing so close to Ian I could feel his breath on my face. "You look so cold." I mumbled.

"Yeah, but I'm ok." He said.

It felt like a magnet was trying to pull us closer together, like nothing could stop what was about to happen.

"Ian?" A voice asked.

Ian turned his head to see who it was. "David?" Ian asked in awe. "David!" Ian yelled, running over to him. When Ian got to him he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

David accepted this and kissed back while Matt stood there awkwardly.

Every one, especially me watched them in shock. I was happy that Ian found his group, but I also felt a little jealous.

"Ha I knew it! I told you he was gay!" Shane exclaimed to Felix.

"Well, thanks for helping us find Ian, but we have to get going now." David smiled. "C'mon Ian lets go." David started to walk away, but Ian stood firmly in place. "What's wrong, Ian?" David asked.

"I'm not leaving without them." Ian said, pointing to us.

"Ian I know you want to help them, but they'll only slow us down."

"I'm not leaving without them." Ian repeated. "They have nowhere else to go, one of them is pregnant, and the other one is hurt."

"Ian, I don't have time for this you can either stay with them, or come be with your family." David sighed.

"They're my family too, and what do _you_ always say about family?" Ian smiled.

"Ian, not now."

"It's one of your favorite quotes." Ian kept going.

"Ian."

"From one of your favorite movies."

"Ian, there are people here." David blushed.

"C'mon Davey say it."

"No."

"Say it." Ian batted his eye lashes.

"Ohagnmearfamrly." David grumbled.

"What?"

"Ohana means family." David sighed.

Ian raised his eyebrow as if telling him to continue.

"Family means nobody gets left behind."

"Or?"

"Or forgotten." David said with a small smile. "Ok, they can come with us."

"David, are you sure? We can't take care of all these people. We can barely take care of five." Mat complained.

"We'll figure it out." David reassured him. "Ok, everyone let's move out."

We all packed up and set out to the group's cabin. I didn't know what to expect on our new journey, but I knew it would be ok. For the first time in twelve long years things finally seem like they'll be ok.


End file.
